


Talking

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Just talking really, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel talk about some past friends, relationships, and misunderstood friendships.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Kudos: 22





	Talking

Bonnie chuckled as her girlfriend strummed her guitar in the other room and sang words too quiet for her to hear. Marceline, on the other hand, could hear her perfectly. She flickered invisible and set down her guitar gently.

“What’cha laughing at, Bon?” Cold arms wrapped around her neck and there was breath on her ear. Bonnie laughed again.

“Remembering when you thought Guy and I were together.” Marceline frowned.

“You guys were acting all couple-y,” she stated.

“Well, I was just being kind,” Bubblegun defended. “He’s your friend, and I don’t mind him. Plus, didn’t you and Keila fool around?”

“Yeah, it was just that. I was lonely without you, Peebs. So yeah, Keila and I had some fun but it was nothing more than that. The only person I actually dated was Ash, and you know how that went. I never messed with him though, tried to take him slow but he was a douche.”

“Why I don’t like men,” Bubblegum joked. Marceline laughed.

“You don’t like men because you like me, and- hang on what about Mr Creampuff?”

“Gumbald made him. We never were actually together. I just would say that to get people off my back. Specifically Pep-but, he really wanted me to get with a nice boy.”

“Why not just date Finn? He totally liked you.”

“Exactly. He actually liked me. I wouldn’t hurt him like that.”

“I mean, you are like a mother, sister, and best friend to him. All at once. Glob, I’m just glad he didn’t get mad at me for dating you.” Marceline lowered herself onto the couch behind her, keeping her arms wrapped around her.

“Not like he would have any right to be. You got dibs way before him. Like, a few centuries before him. Also, not really into dudes.”

“He asked me out once before actually, I almost freaked. I think I was with Ash then, and he’s like my brother. Also way too young for me.”

“What about me, I’m like a century or two younger than you.” Marceline huffed.

“We’re immortals. We don’t age. So As long as you’re above twenty-five, cool by me. You’re also like, nine hundred now? Somewhere around there. I don’t know, time is hard.”

“I know it is,” she leaned against her and basked in the familiar scent.

“But like, Keila is an immortal too, Ash also an immortal but I don’t give a damn, and you’re also immortal.”

“I wonder how Keila is doing now, along with the rest of the band” Bonnie murmured.

“I talked to her a few weeks ago, she found a nice girl from the Underworld. A demon, not my first choice for her but hey, she’s happy. Guy likes a girl from another band, and she’s helping him try and figure out his original form. A lot of reading. Lots of reading. Bongo is still doing his thing. Drumming.”

“Not all demons are bad, I’m glad you’re learning that Marcy,” Bonnie purred.

“Only most,” she growled.

“Not all, I can name one.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Marceline Abadeer,” Bonnie placed a kiss on her chin.

“I’m a half-demon,” she mumbled.

“Whatever. I’m glad that Guy and his girlfriend are trying to learn about him. How’s your song coming along?”

“It’s coming along. I’d play it for you, but I’m kind of busy here right now.”

“How long will you be busy?”

“Hopefully all eternity,” she kissed her cheek. “All eternity would be nice.”


End file.
